Summer's Plan
by DairymilkchOCo
Summary: Summer carries out her plan in the links episode, season 1. ONESHOT


So lets say in the episode The Links in season 1, they actually spent a night in palm springs instead of going home because of stupid Oliver, and Summer followed through on her plans...

I'm not really happy with this, i was too excited i just wrote a load of crap, lol, but reviews would be nice anyway, and remember im new at this, so don't be too harsh, lol

_**"There should be a channel on television, i think, of us watching television"**_

_**"We're that good"**_

_**"yeah"**_

_**"yeah you are, you are so that good, your whole witty banter thing is soo cute you guys, you guys are like..brother and sister, yeah you guys could totally be related, im gonna go to bed" Summer announces, shuts the tv off and leaves the room, leaving Seth and Anna in an awkward state, going to sleep, and leaving Anna grossed out.**_

_000000000000000000000000 _

Summer made her way back to the room she was sharing with luke, to find him passed out in bed, beer cans surrounding him, with the porn left running on the tv

"Ew" She said shutting the tv off

She got her nightie and went in the bathroom to change, who knows, maybe Luke's just milking it, so she would get dressed in the room and he could see her naked.

When she got out, she climbed into bed, but kept the lamp on and got out a magazine, beginning to read about all the lastest gossip in the celebrity world.

2.30am rolled around and Summer had tried desperately to stay awake, _they should be asleep by now right? they went to bed ages ago! _She thought as she climbed out her bed and made her way to the kitchen.

_A_s she was pouring a glass of water her eyes wandered around the room

'_Poor fish, doesn't even have a little castle, or even any coloured stones to keep it entertained, just an empty bowl', god why am i thinking about a fish! _

She tiptoed her way into Seth's room and moved over to the bed, stopping to look at him

_'God he's so cute when he's sleeping. Should i really do this? maybe he'll hate me.'_

_'Shut up Summer, just do it'_

_'Christ, now im talking to myself, great'_

She carefully lifted his hand, and slipped it into the water on the bedside table, and with one last look, she left the room

Summer climbed into bed, actually feeling a little bad, but shrugged it off and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

Anna woke up the next morning and felt something a little damp on the bed

She looked over to Seth to find him still fast asleep, so she carefully lifted back the covers to see what was so wet

"OH MY GOD! SETH!"

"What? What? What's happened?"

"Seth you've wet the bed! That is so gross!"

With that she jumped out the bed quickly and headed straight to the bathroom

"How the hell did i manage that? I mean i havn't drank anything after 6pm since i was 8!" He quietly said to himself

This is when he noticed the glass on the table

He didn't remember taking a drink to bed last night, and he was pretty sure if it was Anna's she would have put it on her side. Only one other person was in their room and that was Summer, but she was on the foot of the bed

"Unless--"

"So Seth, i really don't think this is going to work between us, i mean..Summer was right you know, we are like brother and sister..maybe we would be better off being friends?"

"Um..erm..yeah sure of course i mean, that whole being related thing really did freak me out"

"Ok good, well, i'm just gonna go get some breakfast you know..."

"Yeah ok" He said kind of not with it, making his way to the kitchen, still trying to register what's happened

I mean he wet the bed..for the first time in years..while in bed with Anna..then she broke up with him..because of Summer

Thats it! It was Summer!

"That scheming little--"

"Good morning Cohen!" Summer said in an unusually chirpy tone

"Summer"

Her smile immediately faded

Shit, she knew it was a bad idea!

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, well, me and Anna broke up this morning"

"Wow, really? erm...why?..i mean how come?"

"Let's just say, we had a little accident"

With this a little smirk appeared on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Seth

"Oh my god! I knew it was you!" he said a little smile appearing on his face as well

Summer immediately burst out laughing, followed by Seth

They both stood there for a few minutes laughing until Seth suddenly stopped, causing Summer too as well

"Thanks, i mean, after you put the idea of us being related into our heads, it kinda got a bit weird. I think we were both thinking of a way to get out of it, and this did it, so thanks you know"

"Sure, anything to break you guys up"

"Ooh Summer your cold heart makes me feel all tingly inside"

They stood there staring at each other, leaning in closer, their lips almost touching

"You guys ready to go?" Luke's voice belted through the house, causing them to jump apart quickly

"Yeah, sure, why don't you start loading the bags into the truck?"

"Sure dude" he replied, rounding the corner and out of the room, leaving them alone once more

"Sooo are you gonna kiss me or what?" Summer said

A huge grin spread over Seth's face as he leaned down and kissed her softly


End file.
